The Next Morning
by islashlove
Summary: Lassiter and Shawn need to deal with what had happened the night before, when the woman that saw them comes in to report it. Sequel to my story Night-time, Water Fun This is a Slash story.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes:**** Ok, Post U Later requested a sequel to Night-time, Water Fun and this is what I came up with. So thank you, Post U Later.**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter and Shawn need to deal with what had happened the night before, when the woman that saw them comes in to report it.**

**The Next Morning:**** By islashlove**

Lassiter yawned and stretched. Even though he didn't go to bed until late and it was even later before he actually got to sleep, last night was the best sleep he'd had in years. And he had a certain fake psychic, Shawn Spencer, to thank for it.

Last night was the most amazing night of his life. Spencer had shown him how love and sex could be both tender and passionate at the same time. Spencer was younger, but yet, more experienced in this type of thing then he ever would be.

Lassiter blushed a little as he remembered what had happened the night before in the water and on the beach. He couldn't believe that it was he who had approached Spencer. He wasn't sure that it was the fact that he had just left the water and Spencer was standing there, or the fact that he was just too tired to fight the feelings he had for the fake psychic, but whatever it was…it was the best move he had ever made.

That was, until that woman had found them lying, naked on the beach in each other's arms. They had fled like suspects from a crime scene and Lassiter thought that was it. Spencer wouldn't say another word to him, but there he was, just sitting on his steps waiting for him when he got home.

Reaching out, Lassiter found that his bed was empty, except for him. Sitting up a little, Lassiter looked around; he felt a little upset that Spencer had left without telling him. But as he laid back down, Lassiter spied a note on the pillow that Spencer had used, he picked it up to read it.

'_Lassie, _

_I knew that you wouldn't like people seeing me leave your house in the daylight, so I left before sun up. I just wanted to say that I love you and that last night was amazing. Thank you for taking a chance on me and I will do anything to prove to you that I'm worth that chance. Anyway, I will see you later at the station. _

_All my love and kisses_

_Spencer.'_

Lassiter smiled to himself and then let out a little giggle. He hadn't smiled or laughed for a long time. It's just another thing Spencer has done for him. Climbing out of bed, Lassiter dressed, had breakfast and for the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to work. Not just so he can arrest people and carry his gun, but because of the promise of seeing Spencer there later on.

The morning had gone along smoothly and Lassiter was just coming back from the record's room when something made him stop. He didn't know what, just something instinctive told him not to walk through the door. As he stood there, he could hear O'Hara talking to someone.

"So…this was around one this morning?"

"Yes," said the unfamiliar female voice said. "They were just lying there…on the sand holding each other and they were…naked," she whispered the last bit.

"I see…did you happen to get a good look?"

"I didn't want to look. They were two men and they were…well you know. I just screamed and ran away.

"No, I meant, did you see their faces?"

"No, no, I didn't see their faces."

Lassiter let out the breath he was holding. She didn't see that it was him and Spencer. They were safe from being prosecuted for indecent exposure, but he couldn't deny the excitement he had from the thrill of being caught last night.

"What did the two men do when you saw them?"

"They jumped up and grabbed their cloths and took off the other way."

"So they didn't do anything to you?"

"No, but that is beside the point. They shouldn't have been naked on a public beach."

Walking out of the door, Lassiter did his best to hide his slightly blushing face. Juliet saw him, excused herself so she could talk to her partner about this and walked over to him. Just as she arrived so did Shawn and Gus.

"Carlton," Juliet said. She then waited for him to face her. "I have a woman who is claiming that she saw two naked men on the beach last night."

"Really," Lassiter said glancing at Spencer. "Did she see who they were and did they do anything to her?"

"No to both questions, but I think she was a little shaken up. It was at night and they were laying in each other arms, so they could have been dressed, she just didn't see it. Anyway, I knew you were heading to the beach last night and was wondering if you saw anything?"

Shawn watched as Lassie's face went bright red and his eyes grew wider. He couldn't help but think how cute Lassie was looking right now. He was the image of a deer that was caught in headlights, only bright red.

"No…no, I didn't see anything," Lassiter finally said shaking his head to clear it.

Looking over at Spencer, he could see that his words and actions weren't believable, but he couldn't help it. He had never been in an awkward position like this before and he prayed that Spencer would help him out, but that smile on Spencer's face, was telling him he was on his own.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?"

"He did," Shawn said trying the best to save Lassie the embarrassment. "He was with me there. She didn't see two men naked holding each other in the sand. She saw me and Lassie fighting it out."

"What do you mean, Shawn?" Gus asked confused.

"I…I had a go at Lassie and he said a few things back to me and I tackled him. We got into a wrestling match and that's when she saw us. Lassie didn't want to get into trouble for fighting so he bolted and so did I."

"Why didn't you just say that, Carlton?"

"As Spencer said, I didn't want to ruin my reputation by getting in trouble for fighting."

"Ok, I'll clear it up."

And with that Juliet walked back to the woman and since Gus had headed over to talk to McNab, it had left Shawn and Lassiter alone.

"Thank you…you saved me."

"If you read my note, I told you…I will do anything I can to prove to you that you have made the right choice in taking a chance on me." Shawn watched as Lassiter blushed a little bit more. "So…do I get to see you again tonight on the beach?"

"No, how about we have dinner…my treat."

"Where?"

"I will pick you up from your place at six and then you will find out where we are going, but wear a suit."

"Ok, see you at six." Shawn said as Lassiter walked away.

Gus re-joined Shawn and they headed out the station. As Gus drove towards the Psych office, Shawn suddenly turned to him.

"Gus, I need a suit. Where the hell am I going to get a suit from?"

"Why do you need a suit?"

"I just remembered I have a date tonight and I need to wear a suit."

"Ok, Shawn, I'll take you shopping for a suit."

"Thank you Gus, you're a life saver," Shawn said as he smiled at him.

And with that Gus helped Shawn find just the right suit for his date. 

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
